


Fuckin' Ross

by emmy_who



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmy_who/pseuds/emmy_who
Summary: After a long day of filming, what's better than a blow job from your boo?





	Fuckin' Ross

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published smut! Yay! Not beta read, so if there are any mistakes please let me know. <3

"Boom! And next time on Steam Train, Dan will get his ass kicked. Again!" Ross laughed into the microphone, clapping like a small child. He shut off the camera and saved the files for Barry to edit later on. Dan rolled his eyes and threw his headphones to the side. 

"This game is bullshit and you know it," Dan muttered,  crossing his arms. Ross laughed again, poking Dan's face. 

"Oh come on Danny! You know that I'm just better than you at video games. C'mon. Admit it," Ross said while moving closer to his friend. Dan scoffed and smacked Ross's hand away from his face.

"Dude, poke me again and I'll hit your face!" Dan warned. Ross smirked and moved to poke Dan again. Fed up, Dan grabbed Ross's wrist quickly, catching the Aussie by surprise.

"W-whoa... Calm down Dan," Ross squeaked out, sensing where this was going. Dan yanked him out of his chair and onto his. Dan took this opportunity to explore Ross's body, admiring the lithe body

"You're such a god damn tease," Dan whispered into Ross's ear, Ross squirming on Dan's lap. "This is what you wanted, right? To drive me nuts until you got what you wanted? Admit it," he said, Ross shaking his head in disagreement. Dan smirked and wrapped his arms around Ross's waist. "Say it. We both know what you are."

Ross gulped, face bright red. He loved when Dan got in this mood. It always ended well for the both of them. "I-I was trying to rile you up okay? Please, Dan. I need you so bad..." He trailed off, Dan's hand moving to grip his hair. Dan pushed Ross off his lap and onto his knees in front of him.

"You know what to do," Dan said sternly, Ross nodding eagerly. Ross unzipped Dan's jeans and took the older man's dick out of his boxers and took his entire cock down in one move. Dan groaned from above him, grabbing Ross's hair. "Fuck! Ross why are you so good at this?"

Ross didn't answer, he just kept sucking Dan. As much as he loved getting fucked, he also loved sucking Dan's dick. It put his mind to rest after a stressful week and the older man would always comply with his needs. Ross closed his eyes, humming slightly to show his enjoyment. Dan bucked further into Ross's mouth and he smirked down at him. "R-Ross if you keep this up I'm gonna cum," he warned, but Ross didn't care. He needed this. Needed Dan to be in control. He hollowed out his cheeks and ran his hands up and down Dan's thighs. Ross could sense that he was close. He took as much of Dan that his throat would take, and just like that, Dan was cumming into Ross's mouth with a shout. "Fuck! Ross!" He groaned as Ross swallowed his load. Ross pulled off with a meek smile on his face.

"Was that good, Dan?" He asked, voice raspy from taking so much of Dan. Dan didn't reply, just pulling Ross up for a kiss.

"I love you so much." 


End file.
